Things She'll Never Say
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: -Second In the PetalSongfic Trilogy- It's been a year now, she was sure it was over. She's certian it is, but another love is clouding her mind. And she has the perfect song for it.


The song in this story is 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. I want you to listen to it when you seen the _slanted lyrics_ cuz...it freakin ROCKS when you do! XD

This IS a sequel to 'Teardrops on My Guitar.'

**Things She'll Never Say**

Sakura peered at the music sheets in front of her, guitar perched on her lap and pen in her right hand. Naruto was laying out on the blue-sheeted bed across the room, twirling a pencil on his nose. Or...well, he was trying to.

" Sakura?"

She made a small humming sound to let him know she was listening, she made a mark by a note.

" Are you gonna do the talent show again this year?"

" No, I'm editing music for the hell of it." She smirked, erasing an old mark and putting up a new one. He watched from his spot, noting that as delicate and thin as her hands were, he knew full well of the strength they possesed. He rubbed the side of his face subconsciously.

" Whacha going to sing?" He stood up, bare feet silent on the light blue carpet as he walked over and tilted his head at the sheet music. " Whoa."

She smiled, " It's gonna be tough, I'm going to need a drummer."

" Kiba can find you one I'm sure." The blonde nodded, pulling out his black cell phone and pressing the 5th speed dial. " Yo. Kiba, Sakura's gonna need a few things for her performance." He walked out of the room and she let him, he knew what she needed.

She set the guitar on the bed and pushed a strand of hair from her face, glancing at the clock and noting absently that she needed to get to her last class of the day, before Hinata scolded her for being late. Again.

The door flew open, she rolled her eyes as only ONE person opened her door like that. Green eyes took in the red-head standing in her doorway, MacDonald's bag in one hand, two drinks in the other. " You have lunch?"

Her stomach growled, and a smile lite up her face as the took the back from her childhood friend. " Not yet."

" Consider yourself lucky I thought of you." He smirked. They climbed on the bed, spreading out napkins and making a make-shift picnic table. She took a big bite out of the double cheeseburger, groaning at the wonderful flavor.

" You're a _God_."

He chuckled, sticking a french fry into his mouth, " You're welcome."

" Forget about me did you?" Both heads turned to the door, their blonde friend leaning against the door, phone in hand. " Kiba said he'd get you hooked up."

" Awesome." She picked a fry up and waved it at him, " want some, fishcake-kun?"

His nose wrinkled, " Don't call me that! And no, Sasuke called while I was talking to Kiba, he wants to take me out to Ichiraku."

" You talked him into it, didn't you?" Gaara smirked.

The blonde pouted, turning up his nose. " It's not like he'd refuse." He left the doorway and both winced when the front door slammed. They shrugged it off, knowing the blonde would forgive them this afternoon at the set up.

" It's already been a year?" Sakura sighed, dragging her fry in the ketchup. " Seems like yesterday."

Her friend was silent, before nodding and looking out the window. " He's an idiot." She blinked at that, tilted her head to the side in question. He just shook his head, " What are you singing this year?"

" It's a surprise." She winked.

He lifted an non-exsistant eyebrow, " You told me last year."

" The only one who's gonna know is the band and Naruto." She gathered up her trash and aimed for the bin across the room. Score. " You'll just have to wait till Friday night."

" That's two days." He scowled, " Why do I have to wait?"

" Just to make you squirm." She picked up her backpack and headed for the door, " Come on. You can give me a lift to school, I don't need another lecture from Hinata about lateness in my senior year."

" You're always late." His eyes narrowed, " You're gonna tell her aren't you? " She giggled, sprinting down the stairs. " I hardly call that fair!" He snarled, following close behind.

--

She was still snickering when they headed down the school hall to their last class. They ran into Ino, who didn't know the joke, but Gaara looked irritated and Sakura happy, so things were normal. They talked for a few minutes before Shikamaru dragged the blonde away and to their own class.

" They're so cute together." Sakura sighed, pushing open the door to thier art class. Sai called to her from the back, but she gave him the finger. His chuckled was the answer.

Gaara wrinkled his nose, " Cute? You're such a girl."

The pinkette blinked before taking her hands and grabbing her boobs. Gaara choked slightly, as her brows drew together, " Well. I _think_ I'm a girl..." She lifted a brow now, " You should know, we used to shower when we were kids. But...I guess I looked like a guy back then..." she smirked, moving her hands up and down " Wanna check?"

He rolled his eyes, " I take that back." He snorted, crossing his arms(in case she decided to grab them and _make_ him check). " I keep forgetting how _non_girly you can be."

She laughed, going to her seat by the window and letting him go to the one across the room. Hinata let smiled as she sat beside her. " You made it early."

" Decided not to give you a heart attack."

" Thank goodness." Hinata laughed, " She leaned forward slightly, chin in hand. " Rumor has it..."

" Which means Tenten started it..?"

The young Hyuuga nodded, " That she and Neji are engaged, now. Proposed the other night." her face grew hard, " Neji confirmed it this morning when I asked."

Sakura kept her eyes to the front of the class as a phantom ache clutched at her heart. Yea, it had been a year now since last years argument with Neji. It was the last time they had a decent conversation. Tenten kept them away from each other as much as possible.

That and Gaara was strangely overprotective lately. Like he knew something that she didn't. Him and Neji were glaring at each far too much. Like now, when the Hyuuga walked in and was handing their blonde teacher papers from the front office.

White eyes met hers across the room, before narrowing at teal on the other side.

" Wow." Hinata whispered, " Whats with the glare-fest between those two?"

" How should I know?" Sakura snorted, " Gaara glares at everyone."

Hinata giggled, " True."

" Sabaku."

" Hyuuga."

" We had an appointment at lunch." Neji's eyes, if possible, got colder. " You missed it."

" I know." The red-head stated, leaning back with a superior smirk, " Something else came up last minute."

" And was it really that important?"

" Most definatly."

Sakura's face twisted into a sneer. _That little sneak!_ She shook her head, a smile on her face and something else in her heart. He had used her to get out of a meeting with Neji. Sneaky, diabolical, Gaara.

He smirked at her from across the room.

And her stomach flipped over completely. He turned back to the front, but she didn't. She swallowed thickly, feeling as though she were looking at him for the first time. The baggy black jeans and red t-shirt, that she had seen on him numerous times before, made him look really good. He hardly ever cut his hair, so it was constantly lose around his ears.

She shook her head and turned away. Oh hell no. She was so _not_ thinking about her best friend that way. It was...it was so...weird. Yea, that was the word, he didn't think of her like that. Never. He didn't believe in romantic love. To him, it was pointless. Which was why he constantly told her to 'get over it' when a guy broke up with her.

Her phone vibrated slightly on her leg, she took it out and checked the text.

_You okay?_ It was from Hinata.

_Just confused. I'm fine._ She replied.

_So is he._

It was the last message she got, because she didn't send anything back. Her head was pounding. Who didn't Hinata mean? Neji, was Neji having second thoughts about her...?

--

Friday night came much faster than she thought it would. She moved around backstage, helping Hinata plug all the lights in, fixing the technical stuff on the switch board and arguing with Naruto about being lazy on the job.

Sasuke was helping the student council with the judging. As Vice President, it was his job to make sure the stuff was signed this year, because Neji was handling the tickets and money problems. It had been a really bad Idea to let Kuzuku be the treasurer. Poor guy had a hard time letting money go.

" SAKURA!" Lee's loud voice echoed through the backstage, She turned to him with a smile. " It's been so long! Where has your youthful self been?"

" You're the one who left silly." She laughed, " How was your trip to Spain?"

" Wonderful!" He shouted, " But it is a shame to say that their youth has diminished!"

" Did you have fun?"

" The time of my life!" He threw a fist in the air, " So much fun, that we're going for our Senior trip this year!"

" Awesome." Naruto called from his position at the top of a ladder, " Is the whole group going?"

" Duh." Kiba snorted, " He wouldn't leave us all behind, right Lee?"

" Of course not!"

Sakura and Hinata giggled, walking away from the boys and getting the banners out. Gaara strolled in, dressed in blue jeans and a button up white shirt. He was scowling.

" Oh you look so handsome!" Sakura cooed, Hinata giggled beside her. He shoved the tie in her hand and told...well, _ordered_ her to put the damn thing on.

" You look nice." He smirked, looking down at her as she fiddled with his tie. She blinked at him before smiling, taking a step back and spinning around.

Her attire was black fitting jeans and a black and white stripped tank-top that reached mid-thigh. It had a small black ring around the stomach, looking almost like a belt. She was barefoot. He raised an eyebrow, " No shoes?"

" Who needs shoes?" She shrugged.

" Aren't you going out there to impress your future husband?" He elbowed her, that smirk still on his face. " You've been eyeballing Neji all day, don't deny it."

She huffed, glaring at him and stomping away.

" TIME TO START!" Kiba called out, speaker in his hands and voice echoing. " Get your acts together!" he chuckled at his own joke, no one else did.

" You're not FUNNY!" A random kid hissed.

" Well _FUUUCK_ you!"

" KIBA!" Sakura snarled, " Will you shut UP?!

--

She was the middle act this year, Neji mused, glancing down at the list. And once again, her song wasn't listed.

He smirked, oh he was ready for her this year. Tenten was pissed when he called off the engagement. She knew, oh boy did she know, that he didn't love her anymore, and she knew who it was he was after. And he was so ready to have her back now.

--

She took the stage, glancing back at the drummer. Her guitar was hanging off her shoulder by a strap, for her performance would be standing up this time. Her fingers wrapped around the microphone stand and she smiled out at the crowd.

" Welcome back everyone! It's been a while, a year exactly, I have another song for all of you!" Cheers rang out, and her smile grew weak. " At first, when I found it, I was going to dedicate it to the same person as last year, but..."

Whispers broke out. She spotted Gaara seated by Sasuke, who was scowling at Neji, who was smirking. The red-head gave her a thumbs up and a smirk, because God knows it would kill him to smile. She took a deep breath, " But something changed."

She laughed, " I didn't even realize it till this week, it just kinda hit me...I had some help of course, " She motioned to Hinata, who was at the keyboard. " And once I settled it all out, it was really easy to go with."

She pulled the Guitar around to her front, readied her fingers at the keys, started the first stanza of notes and smiled, " Gaara, this is for you."

_I'm tuggin at my hair,_

_I'm pullin at my cloths,_

_I'm tryin to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows._

-

_I'm staring at my feet,_

_my cheeks are turning red,_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_Cuz I'm feelin nervous, _

_tryin' to be so perfect,_

_Cuz I know your worth it, you're worth it,_

_yea._

-

_If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you--away_

_be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see,_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today,_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away,_

_on these things I'll never say._

The crowd was standing now, hands in the air, clapping with the beat and some were even singing with her. Sauske was leaning back in his chair, looking rather pleased with Neji's open mouth and Gaara's shocked face.

Sakura frowned slightly, moving up to the microphone again, strumming out more notes. And moving on to the next part.

_It don't do me any good, It's just a waste of time,_

_what use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't commin out, we're not going anywhere,_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

-

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous, _

_tryin' to be so perfect,_

_Cuz I know your worth it, you're worth it._

_yeaaa._

-

_If I could say what I wanna to say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you--away_

_be with you every night,_

_am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see,_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today,_

_Guess I'm wishin my life away,_

_with these things I'd never say._

The lights dimmed slightly, the music slowed slightly and she swayed as the slowest part of the song began.

_(what is) What's wrong, with my tounge?_

_these words keep slipping away,_

_I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to saaaay._

-

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous,_

_tryin to be so perfect,_

_cuz I know you're worth it, your worth it, your worth it._

_Yeah..._

-

_Ladatadata Latadatadadadadatadada dadadadada_

_Ladatadata Latadatadadadadatadada dadadadada_

-

_Guess I'm wishing my life away,_

_with these things I'll never say..._

She threw the guitar around her back, pulled the microphone off the stand, pushed it to the side and let the music take her away.

_If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you--away_

_be with you everynight,_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see,_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today,_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away,_

_With these things I'll never say._

The music slowed to a stop and she wrapped both hands around the microphone, closing her eyes.

_These things I'll never say..._

The crowd roared, clapping, whistling and whooting echoed through the stadium. She smiled proudly, opening her eyes and letting the rush of adrenaline push through her body. She faintly heard Kiba replaying the song in the background as the cheers kept ringing out. She turned to leave the stage and gasped, stumbling back slightly.

Teal eyes stared down at her.

_When had he gotten on stage?_

" Kiss her you idiot!" Naruto's loud voice called from the side of the stage. The crowd agreed, letting out the sentence in a chant.

She couldn't stop the smile when he wrapped a strong arm around her waist. They were both smiling as he pressed his lips to hers. Thin arms wrapped around his neck, shoving all the music and noise into the back of her mind.

And let _him_ take her away.

Owari

So? So?

I'm bouncing in my seat to know what You all thought of this. I'm very sorry to disappoint my Neji/Saku fans, but Neji was being a jerk in my mind while I was thinking of this. And no matter how many times I tried to write the Neji/Saku, it wouldn't come.

But this came out smoothly. It warmed my heart.

But man...wow.

Once again, sorry for no Neji/saku...I tried...but for the Gaara/Saku fans...HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
